COC* A EGG U R Escapes From France/Grounded For Triple Tranquillity
Summary Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Inuyasha and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *- Demon Lair begins to play as COC* A EGG U R has a mischievous look on his face as he began running through the streets of Paris, France to get to the Charles De Gaulle International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(8 hours and 40 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: Yes, I'm finally back in GoAnimate City, USA, goodbye France. *to: COC* A EGG U R's House *COC* A EGG U R: Home, sweet home. *to: COC* A EGG U R's room *COC* A EGG U R: Now to make 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kikko Hayashida. *(1 hour later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a lot of work. Since my dad is at work, I'm going to see Detroit at the theaters. *A EGG U R soon left his house to see Detroit at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi appear and became shocked when they saw the foot fetish pictures of Kikko Hayashida COC* A EGG U R had made and become angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, COC* A EGG U R escaped from France and made 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kikko Hayashida! *Mimirin: We're calling his dad about this! *(143 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew COC* A EGG U R escaped from France and made 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kikko Hayashida! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Don't worry. I'm going to beat my son's ass when he gets home! *A EGG U R soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both his dad and Shimajirō and his friends *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, Shimajirō Shimano angrily called me on the phone and told me that you escaped from France and made 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kikko Hayashida! *Nyakkii: And what else did you do after that?! *COC* A EGG U R: Um. (X49) I went....to see....Detroit....at the theaters. *Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi became shocked and extremely furious at COC* A EGG U R as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Shimajirō: Kidaroo voice 5000% louder OH!! (X70) COC* A EGG U R, HOW DARE YOU SEEING DETROIT AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE IT!!!!! YOU'RE 12, NOT 18!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE TRANQUILITY!!!!!!! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: That's right! You're grounded for triple tranquility! Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Shimajirō: First, spankings! *Shimano begins to spank COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mimirin: Next, slappings! *Midorihara begins to violently slap COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Nyakkii: Next, ass beatings! *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mitsuo Kawashima: Next, whack you with a belt! *Kawashima began to whack COC* A EGG U R with a belt. This action is completely censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Rei Kobayashi: Next, punches in the face! *Kobayashi begins violently punching COC* A EGG U R in the face. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Marurin Sasaki: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Sasaki begins to put on a nappy on COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored. *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice No! (X78) *Marurin Sasaki: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days